fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Following a Dream/Script
Silver Snow Verdant Rain Moon Following a Dream Narration: The ambitions of those who slither in the dark are forever shattered with Shambhala's destruction. But in the, Rhea is grievously injured. What fate awaits her, and who will bear the weigh of Fódlan on their shoulders? Event: The Price of Victory * Rhea: Urghhh * Cyril: Hang in there, Lady Rhea * Seteth: She needs help, hurry * Manuela: * Seteth: * Byleth: * Seteth: * Byleth: * Seteth: * Byleth: * Seteth: * Flayn: Professor. Are you able to carry on Rhea's work. As the protector of Fódlan and as leader of the people who live here. You must defend the people,Guide Them,and Teach them, Join their hearts and spread peace across the whole of the land. * Seteth: It is not as though you must become the archbishop. But Fódlan needs leadership it is up to you to govern this war torn land. * Byleth: I... * Seteth: * Flayn: * Seteth: Exploration Cemetery Before announcing a decision, Byleth visited the cemetery. (Scene of Byleth standing before their parents' grave.) * Jeralt: Sorry... It looks like...I'm going to have to leave you now. (groans) One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her. * Byleth: (Someone I love...) Event: Rampage * Rhea: Sweet child... You have finally come... I am so happy. It does my heart well to see you here, safe and sound. * Seteth: Have you made your decision, professor? Thankfully, Rhea has survived her trying ordeal. However... There is no telling how much longer her light will continue to shine. * Flayn: Professor, have you decided? Will you become the next ruler of Fódlan? * Byleth: ... * Rhea: Before I hear your answer, I shall fulfill the promise I made to you. You will know the truth about your identity... I will hold nothing back. I... created you. And within you is the crest stone of the progenitor god... I hid the crest stone within your heart in order to revive her. Sweet child... I am sorry. I wanted to see her... see my mother... even if it meant doing that which is forbidden. I thought that I could regain all I had lost, if only I could revive my mother... And so I tried to bring her back by creating a body, and then burying a crest stone within it. A young woman I created... my twelfth try after much heartache... was a failure. She grew up lacking the conscience of the progenitor God and fell in love with the captain of the Knights of Seiros. In time, she became pregnant... but she and the child were not able to survive the birth. The child she bore was not breathing, and she herself was in grave danger. The new mother pleaded with me to take the crest stone of the progenitor god from her own body and place it within the baby. If I had done nothing, both mother and child would have died. And so I granted her final wish. As she had hoped, the baby started breathing again... The new life was saved. Your life, sweet child. * Byleth: ... * Rhea: Well before that, I had saved Jeralt's life using the power of my blood. That means you are the child of a mother born of the progenitor God's crest stone and a father who carried my own blood. I knew, deep in my heart, that you would be capable of housing the conscience of the progenitor god. I was right... And yet, she merely gifted her power to you and then disappeared once more. My dearest wish did not come true… but here you are. You alone wield the power of the progenitor God. And now, I must ask you to use that power to save this world. You must... What... No... Arrgh! * Seteth: Rhea?! Rhea! * Flayn: What is wrong? Please calm yourself, Rhea! * Rhea: GRAAARGH! * Seteth: Is the power of the crest taking over her body? Why is this happening?! * Knight of Seiros: Seteth! It's terrible! White beasts have appeared all over Garreg Mach! It's hard to believe, but there have been reports that the priests and Knights have been changing form. * Seteth: White beasts... Are they the ones Rhea shared her blood and stones with? * Church Soldier: Seteth! Demonic beasts are heading this way! * Seteth: They are after Rhea... Professor, our situation is dire. If we do nothing, Fódlan will be destroyed by a rampaging Immaculate One and these "children" of hers. There is only one way to stop this. We... we must... Damn it! We have no choice but to kill the Immaculate One... to kill Rhea! Narration Though showing brief signs of recovery, even Rhea's strength has its limits. Having changed form to The Immaculate One, she is unable to control her power. As if in Response, priests and knights who are directly related to Rhea by blood change into White Beasts themselves. Facing this unexepected threat, the resistance army prepares for its final battle to save Fódlan. Battle: The Final Battle Before Battle * Seteth: It is kept secret, but there is a certain rite that all initiates to high office in the church must undergo. In this rite, one pledges to serve the goddess and in return recieves a crest stone fragment and blood. The ones have transformed alongside Rhea just now are the ones who have accepted those gifts. They will shield Rhea-the Immaculate One, I should say with their very lives. But if we do not strike her down, Fodlan will have no future. To arms! Movie: Wailing Ending Narration Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts